


First Meetings

by Annabelle62



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle62/pseuds/Annabelle62
Summary: George goes for a walk, just a walk he isn't looking for anything but a walk...really





	First Meetings

George told himself he wouldn't. Promised himself really, he was happy with Martha, really, very happy indeed. She was everything a man in his position could want for a wife, kind, generous, intelligent, rich, everything a man could want. Everything a man should want in any case. She even came with a ready-made family to disguise the fact he could not father his own. So really, he was not going to, honestly. He was just going to take a bit of an evening walk, not even a walk truly more of a stroll, just to take in the sites of NewYork City. The fact his "stroll" lead toward the Holy Grounds was a coincidence, nothing more. It was really, George was an adult, he could look at the merchandise if you will without stopping to sample or make any purchases. He could, he was a happily married man, very happy indeed. He walked casually down one of the filthy lanes that made up the ground, gawking like the country bumpkin he told himself he wasn't, he was a well-rounded man of the world, a happily married well-rounded man of the world he reminded himself. He hadn't indulged any of his baser yearnings in many years if you didn't count the occasional trip to the Molly houses of Wilmington that is. Those trips had not in any way prepared him for what he was seeing in every tavern, tap room, and bawdy houses he passed, not to mention the women and men openly calling for customers as he passed. He was frankly a bit sickened by the sight of all the blatant flesh for sale on these streets. He was about to turn back secretly congratulating himself on his resolve when he saw the boy. The pale light of the early evening seemed to make the boys red hair glow, to George it seemed he could feel the intensity of the boy's blue eyes from across the road. George hesitated, unlike the others on the market per se the boy was modestly dressed and was not calling out to the gentleman that passed him. Maybe he, like George himself was just a sightseer here; only one way to find out. George had a fleeting thought while crossing the street, something about being married and happy about it, he was however too caught up in the pull of the boy's very very blue eyes to bother with what his conscience was trying to tell him.  
Once George made it to the other side of the street he realized he had no idea what to say. The Molly houses he had visited in the past you had a quiet word with the madam and the whole thing was arranged. George found himself standing in front of the young man without the faintest idea of what to say. Blue eyes tipped his head to the side and looked George up and down, he felt the boy could value everything he had on to the nearest farthing then he smiled and Georges thoughts once more scattered.  
"Are you interested in some company for the night?" The boy asked.  
"Ahem, well, um yes, I, well that is to say if you are free. No, what I mean is if you are available, of course, you are not free, well, I mean... No, really I don't know what I mean." George couldn't remember being this much at a loss for words since meeting Sally Fairfax all those years ago.  
The boy laughed "Well you are correct sir I am not 'free' but I am available for the right price. If you're interested in a quick fuck in the ally or all night whatever you fancy sir."  
George now felt himself on firmer ground "The night would be best I think. How much?"  
If he had not been watching the boys face so intently he would have missed the quick blush that flashed over the boy's cheeks, so he wasn't as blase about the situation as he acted, good, George felt less foolish.  
The boy swallowed "All right, one pound, for the night no leaving any kind of marks and no blood."  
He tried to look firm and George thought he might be going for fierce it looked a bit like a kitten trying to play tiger.  
The boy continued "Do you have a place we can go, if not the tavern here lets rooms they are relatively clean. You pay."  
Both George and the boy looked around realizing just exactly what "relatively" could mean.  
"Yes, I'll just go in and secure a room." He looked a bit closer at the boy, the suit of clothes he was wearing well made but old and ill-fitting as though he had lost several pounds since they had been made. "if you are hungry we can get dinner I haven't eaten either."

The boy looked at George, offended at first then grateful "No, I've eaten there before, I've eaten worse food but I can't clearly remember when. I'm Alex by the way, what should I call you?"  
George laughed. "All right I'll be guided by you, just a room. It's George"

When Alex, woke the next morning he tried to quietly squirm out from under George. Alex was glad that he had correctly appraised the gentleman's clothing and settled on a higher than normal fee for the night. An entire pound sterling was what he had made for a month working for Kruger and Beckman. George might be older but the man had had him three times over the night and cum in his mouth twice more, he'd earned that money. Alex stretched, trying to relax strained muscles and crept across the room toward George's clothing piled neatly on the rooms only chair Alex's clothes were in a rather untidy heap on the floor. Checking every once in a while he picked through George's belonging to find what he was looking for, the man's pocket watch. Excellent he had two hours before he had to be in class, plenty of time to clean up run back home and change and make it to class on time. As he was putting the watch back in George's waistcoat, he turned back to the bed and saw George watching him.  
"Sorry, I thought you were still asleep and I need to see how much time I had before I need to be at school."  
George had woken up at the first sound of Alex getting out of bed, he had watched him carefully going through Georges clothes. George couldn't help but wonder if the boy intended to rob him without getting dressed first. When he realized he was only checking the time a feeling of relief washed over him strangely he felt the money and watch would have been the least important things lost.  
"Do you have time for a bit of breakfast? Not here judging from the smells coming from the kitchen last night I do believe you were correct in your assessment of the food in this place. I know a small coffee shop not far we can get something that won't kill us, or make us wish it had."  
Alex laughed "I don't really have time, I have to rush back to my room then back here for class. If you are going to be in town for a while I wouldn't mind another round." Alex did a quick wash up and began to get dressed. He hate to have to bring up the money but if George didn't make a move soon he would have to.  
"Yes, as to that bring me my coat would you." When Alex handed him the coat he pulled out his purse and gave him two 5 pound notes. "I will in town for the next month I can give you this amount again if we can arrange some regular meetings. You are a student, I can tell the landlord I am staying with I've hired you as a secretary for the duration of my stay."

Alex took the money twenty pounds would mean he would not have to go hungry or go out on the pull again for months. "Yes sir I'd like that, just name a time and place and if I don't have class I will meet you. I can even help with your business in town, I worked as a clerk for years back home."


End file.
